


Milfology-Connie/Priyanka

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Milfology [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Incest, Incest Kink, Lolicon, MILFs, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mother/daughter incest, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: When Connie is upset by Steven's action, Priyanka thinks up of a way to comfort her.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran
Series: Milfology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726447
Kudos: 27





	Milfology-Connie/Priyanka

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Dewey Wins and Kevin Party

Connie couldn’t believe what was happening. She was in her parents room naked, laying on her stomach. Her mother, also naked, was kissing her butthole. It had been days since her fight with Steven. Priyanka decided to make it a mommy-daughter day. She took Conie out, got her a cute new hair cut; but when night came, Connie was taken into her parents bedroom and was undressed. 

“Ooooh, oooh Mom!” 

“Mmmm, so how does it feel Connie? Do you,” Priyanka ran her tongue along Connie’s anus, “like it?” 

“Hynnn, yes. It feels soooo good Mom.” 

“I told you.” She drove right back in there. Her tongue ran clockwise along her daughter’s asshole. “I told you you’d love it.” She took her right hand and ran it over Connie’s slit. She brought the finger to her lips, “Hmmm, yep you’re definitely enjoying this.” As Priyanka went back to eating Connie’s ass she slid two fingers into her daughter’s wanting sex. 

Connie gasped some, her body writhing in pleasure. The stimulation became too much for the girl. Priyanka felt Connie’s walls contract around her fingers as her daughter came. Seeing her daughter reach her climax, she pulled her finger’s out and got up. 

Breath heaving, covered in sweat, the girl rolled over. Her mother’s spit running down her crack, thighs covered in her own juices. Her vision was then blocked by her mother spreading her ass cheeks. 

“Care to return the favor dear?”

Lightheaded, Connie nodded. Priyanka lowered her ass onto her daughter’s face. A shiver ran down her spine when Connie’s lips met her backdoor. As her tongue probed her mother’s anus, Connie placed her hands on each ass cheek. The doctor let out a throaty moan at the sensations. Her hands now free, Priyanka ran circles around her clint. 

Priyanka came as Connie licked her ass. Spent, she fell down next to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, gently kissing her head. 

“Mom?” 

“Yes?”

“Can we do that again?”


End file.
